


The Girl With the Big Can

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Akikan!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Belching, F/M, Fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kakeru recharges Melon, she finds that she's horny and looking to repay his kindness. Kakeru's in for some sweet, carbonated sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With the Big Can

Kakeru and Melon were inside the women’s restroom at the park. This was the only place they could hide before the other Akikan discovered them and tried force a battle. Melon had been fully charged before the battle began with a kiss, but after staying out in the summer heat for so long and not getting a chance to use her carbonation, she was starting to fall flat. The cold air of the bathroom stall was refreshing her a bit, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Kakeru…” Melon said, exhausted, “I need to be recharged.”

“This is a bathroom! Do you think this is the kind of place I should be kissing you?” asked Kakeru, “Maybe I do have a fantasy of making out with my girlfriend in a public restroom, but…”

“The heat… is too much,” said Melon.

“Melon, wait here,” Kakeru said, “I’ll be right back.”

Kakeru opened the stall door and sneaked outside. There was a vending machine located outside the restroom, and it stocked exactly the kind of soda that Melon was. He knew that this can likely wouldn’t Girlish, so Melon could drink it and refuel her body. If the human body was mostly water, than an Akikan’s body was mostly carbonation. With the cold drink in his hands, he rushed back into the bathroom. One of the other doors was closed, but he couldn’t hear anybody on the other side.

He barged open the door to Melon’s stall. Her dress hung loosely off her body, exposing her green and yellow underwear. Her breasts weren’t very large, but her bra emphasized the curves on her body enough that Kakeru began to feel the edges of his pants bulge out with a thick erection. He had to show some restraint.

“Here, drink this,” Kakeru said, popping the top of the melon soda.

“Thanks,” said the blonde Akikan. She chugged down the entire tall drink in one gulp. Her green hair accessories filled up with bubbles once again, giving off a faint glow in the bathroom’s dim light. Kakeru, wanting to lick the last drops of green soda off her face, rushed in and locked his mouth with hers.

They engaged in a passionate kiss, and Melon blushed bright red. His tongue was directly in her mouth, charging her with even more power than the drink. Her senses returned and her body became cool. She felt like she could move her limbs again, her entire body felt light. There was a slight bulge in her belly where she had chugged the melon soda, but from where Kakeru was looking that only made her cuter.

“Hey… Kakeru,” said Melon after Kakeru pulled away, “It’s just us, and I think Yell might have left by now. I felt like I was going to die out there, so… would you like me to give you a reward?”

“Would I ever!” exclaimed Kakeru.

Melon unzipped Kakeru’s pants, exposing his rigid member. She had seen it before, but never gotten a good look at it up close. The throbbing, red-tipped cock was already shivering at the slightest touch of her finger. She ran her tongue across the cockhead, before moving it down the shaft and letting herself get a taste of her master’s penis.

Kakeru wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Melon’s saliva was warm, like human saliva, but it was also slightly bubbly. He’d never realized that having an Akikan as a girlfriend meant that he’d get this kind of new sensation against his cock. Melon kissed the tip, and slowly covered the entire head between her red lips. Her warm mouth wrapped around the tip, and she began to go down on Kakeru’s dick, sliding the entire length of the shaft in her mouth.

Melon continued her careful maneuvering of her tongue around Kakeru’s shaft, stopping partway through to tease his skin with her tongue. He was uncut, so there was a lot of juices building up at the edge of his foreskin, besides the precum dripping out of the head. The smell, the taste, was overwhelming to Melon. It blended with the strong citrus flavor that had been flowing through her nose, creating a unique sensation she hadn’t felt before. Her body was feeling hot. Not the kind of heat that had left her fearing, but a pleasant kind of heat that started at her waist and worked its way up.

“Melon, wait!” Kakeru said hastily, “I don’t want to go in your mouth. This fellatio feels really good, but I want to come… inside your pussy.”

Melon slipped her lips off Kakeru’s cock, the last trail of saliva flowing between his penis and her mouth. She wiped her lips of the many liquids that had been pooling around them, and unhooked her bra slowly, exposing her pink nipples that were as hard as her can shell, and also as flexible. Kakeru moved his hands forward, massaging her breasts and feeling her small pink nubs rolling around on his fingers.

“I thought you liked big ones,” said Melon in defiance. “My small tits can’t be that good.”

“These small tits are good because they’re yours,” said Kakeru. “I love the texture of your nipples. Are you feeling it?”

“I’m feeling… ah!” Melon said, overcome by a brief but pleasant electric pleasure that ran from her nipples. “Be gentle, they’re sensitive.”

“That’s the best part of small boobs,” said Kakeru, “but I don’t want to make you cum here. Come on, bend over.”

Melon straddled the toilet and pulled aside the back of her underwear, exposing her dripping, wet pink pussy to the humid bathroom. Kakeru’s slaver-covered cock slowly inched forward, the head pushing against the edge of Melon’s pussy lips. The labia wrapped themselves around his cock as it penetrated inside her, pushing past her hymen and landing inside the juicy folds of Melon with a light pop.

“How does it feel? Are you hurt?” asked Kakeru.

“This is nothing!” Melon winced, “It’s so thick and hot inside me… I feel like I might lose my carbonation again. Kakeru… if this is what you want to do, then hurry up!”

Kakeru grabbed onto Melon’s sturdy ass, squeezing his hands into her buttflesh, and began pumping inside her. She was tight, and the sweat from the hot day inside the lightly air conditioned room made sliding into her even easier. Melon squeezed down around him, her pussy gripping him as hard as her hands when she was angry. Kakeru could swear he saw a faint green light glowing inside her stomach where he was thrusting, but it may have been a trick of the light.

With every thrust, Melon’s full stomach shook. Her belly full of soda sloshed and bubbled, shaking up the contents of her body. She was used to this when she was in can form, but she had never expected to have it done like this as a human. Kakeru, already on edge from the blowjob earlier, was close to cumming inside Melon’s pussy. Melon was getting tighter, and, oddly, colder, but his erection had yet to subside.

“Melon… I can hear your stomach. That’s so cute!” he said. “Can I come inside you? Can I?”

“It’s not like I can… get pregnant…. I think,” said Melon, “Do whatever you want, stupid Kakeru!”

Kakeru gave one more thrust deep into Melon’s pussy, and touched the mouth of her womb with his tip. He throbbed inside Melon for a moment or two, and, in a final spurt, sprayed the inside of her pussy with his white juices, painting her with his own secret formula. Melon let out a high pitched squeal. Her pussy dripped its carbonated juices onto Kakeru, and onto the floor of the bathroom stall.

Bwarrrp. Melon let out a loud belch. The bubbles in her stomach had finally subsided. Her mouth and stomach were still rumbling. Her pussy loosened up, and freed Kakeru’s softening member from inside her clutches. Drops of semen spilled onto her panties. Melon quickly reached for some toilet paper and began wiping up, asking Kakeru to get out of the bathroom and give her some privacy.

“Melon!” Kakeru said, pounding on the door, “Are you feeling recharged?”

“Yes, now go away!” she said.

Kakeru barely had a chance to zip up before the other stall opened. It was Kizaki. Her hands were covered in what was either soap or pussy juices, and from the bedroom eyes she was giving Kakeru, it was probably the latter.

“Daichi, I’ll keep your secret if you do to me what you just did to Melon in there,” she said, “I trust you. Do you want to help a woman like me?”

Kakeru ran out of the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Kizaki. That was enough thrills for one day.


End file.
